


Jonathan Harker's Diary

by Dracula



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Death, Dracula - Freeform, Horror, Hunted Vampires, Hunting, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Transylvania, Undead, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampire Turning, Vampires, Violence, romania - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracula/pseuds/Dracula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan Harker and his wife Mina, Professor Abraham van Helsing, Arthur Holmwood, Dr. Seward and Quincey P. Morris want to kill Count Dracula, who fled back to Transylvania. But trying to kill him turns out as a terrible mistake...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is definitely my own story. I wrote it some months ago and have already published it on another web page. And please do not be angry about mistakes, I am just a German English-learner.
> 
> By the way, if you have questions, feel free to ask :)

6th November, 1893 - Sunset. - When Quincey turned around, we saw that he pressed his hand on his chest. Blood ran through his fingers, so that we all were worried. “Mr. Harker, you cut his throat while I stab him with my Bowie knife.” We wanted to do as he said: While I cut the Count’s throat, Quincey tried to stab him. But suddenly, Dracula got up from his box and took Quincey’s knife. We all were scared. None of us knew what to do. The vampire came towards us with a gruesome expression upon his face – and then he stabbed all of us. All except from Quincey; he had already been stabbed by the gipsies that protected Dracula. I felt a stabbing pain in my chest, and when I fell down to the ground, I saw Qunincey lying next to me. Dead. That was the last thing I should see before darkness came over me.

I must have been laying there for at least thirty minutes, for the sun had already set when I awoke. I was scared. My hand was lying on my chest, but I could not feel my heartbeat. “Mein Gott! Now we’re un-dead. Nosferatu. Vampyr. Our blood is infected with the virus. Goodness, we have become unholy creatures of the Hell! Servants of Lucifer himself!” van Helsing cried desperately. He was as shocked as all of us. I do not know where, when and how, but we must have tasted from the Count’s blood or from the one of one of the other vampires. Dracula, his coach and all of his gipsies had disappeared. I am not sure, but I guess that they went on to Borgo Pass, directly to his castle. Because we did not know, we could not go on hunting him.

“What shall we do now?” Mina asked Professor van Helsing. “You know a lot about vampires, don’t you? Can you teach us?” - “It seems like I have to”, he replied with a sad voice. “Is this my reward for saving the world from terrible diseases – and vampires?”

While I write this, I can feel my veins burning and my canine teeth growing. This feeling is unknown to me, but I think it is bloodlust. What a terrible feeling! Now I understand why Dracula bit all the people. Everything I hear is louder, everything I smell is more intensive and everything I can see is clearer. Will I ever get used to this? To an eternal life with bloodlust and such strong senses? O r shall I ask van Helsing to drive a stake through my heart? No! I may not give up!

I am still wearing the clothes I wore when I died, for it had only been an hour or a little more from my death to now. My crucifix is still hanging around my neck. I wonder why it does not harm me. Maybe we are different from other vampires, for religious things – such as crucifixes or holy water - normally burn their skin when they touch them. 

I heard a rabbit jumping around. “What are you waiting for? Catch it!” van Helsing said. As if they were not already strong enough, my senses seemed to become even stronger. I could hear everything. I could smell the rabbit, which now was hiding in a bush. Now I had to completely rely on them. The rabbit came closer to me. I jumped next to it and then grabbed it. When I held the animal in my hands, I wondered whether I should really kill this innocent thing. But if I wanted to get rid of this burning pain, I had to. My canine teeth grew. I pulled the rabbit’s head back and dug them into its throat. God, forgive me! I have to admit that it was the best thing to do, for the pain has almost gone.

When van Helsing took out his mirror, I realised that me and all the others had a reflection in it. The Professor could not explain this. “We must be a new kind of vampires”, he guessed.

´We do not fight a single monster but legions of them.´ - ´The vampire doesn’t die like the bee after the first sting; he grows stronger.´ - ´Your last drop of blood? Thank you, you’re very welcome here. I didn’t ask as much as that. Not yet.´ - ´A peasant unearths no grain to see whether it grows. Only children who play peasant do this, but not those who earn their money with it.´ - ´She’s not a helpless victim, she’s a willing recruit. She is… the devil’s… concubine!´ All of van Helsing’s quotations which I ever heard or read in the other’s diaries came into my mind, and some of them now were fitting very well to us.

Becoming a vampire must have stressed me, for I feel very tired now. 

7th November - Dawn. - After I had lain down, I fell asleep immediately. I woke up three hours later. Therefore, I came to the conclusion that vampires need less sleep than humans.

The sun does not weaken me. This is another strange thing that separates us from most of the other vampires.

10th November. - I was not in the mood for writing during the last two days. We are sailing along the Danube by ship now. Although we are vampires, we can cross water whenever we want. Unlike Dracula.

Today I had a wolf for breakfast. The largest animal I have bitten yet. Van Helsing had taught us a lot about hunting – although we have been un-dead for only four days by now. After all of this, I wonder what we will witness in future…


	2. Family Disputes

5th October 1894 - Today is not a good day. I recieved a letter with the following content:

"Dear Jonathan,

I am sorry for telling you this, but Helen and Earnest have not been talking to your uncle and me since the incident. Having been afraid that it would bother you and your Mina too much, but now, time has come. 

It happened two weeks ago, when we wanted to go on holiday together. A short time before we were about to enter the ship, Thomas realized that our tickets were missing and gave Earnest the accusation that he had hired him to buy them. As a result, they started quarreling. Helen tried to mediate their dispute by saying it was the exercise of all of us, but this made Thomas even angrier. After that, we all had to go home and to cancel the holidays we all had been looking for for a long time because without the tickets, we could not go by ship. 

Having heard Thomas tell Earnest to look after the tickets, I am also angry with him. 

I hope it does not bother the two of you too much.

Your aunt Mariah"

O, what shall I do? Yesterday, we recieved a letter from Helen and Earnest in which they had asked us to visit them. On one hand, I would really like to accept the invitation, but on the other hand, I do not want to hurt Thomas and Mariah. I am sure they would be hurt if they found out about our visit. But... if I did not accept the invitation, Helen and Earnest surely would not be happy. Maybe it would be better to visit them when everyone has calmed down. 

6th October - Mina told me that a letter from Thomas and Mariah had received us in which they invited us to visit them. The situation in which we are at the moment is a true dilemma. On the one hand, I do not want to leave any of them alone when my help is needed, but also I do not want to stand on either side. I will not visit any of them until the quarrel has set up. 

9th October - A telegraph in which Earnest tells that the quarrel had set up just received us. This means that we will not have to ignore any of the invitations. Perhaps we can meet all together.


	3. A bad day

3rd May 1894 - Today, nothing good happened. In the morning, I fell out of my bed and got injured. 

Also, I was not able to drink anything the whole day. I did not hear my alarm clock and woke up too late, and not wanting to be late for work, I did not have time for hunting. Nobody could help me finishing my work, for Mr Hawkins is on a business trip. 

In addition to that, Mina is absent. She is spending a few days in London together with her friend. They departed on Saturday, but I have not recieved any letter so far.

I have to drink something... the bloodlust drives me crazy!

Later. - I went into the forest for hunting. After some time, I heard a roe which I followed. I took a run, jumped - but the roe was able to escape, so that I fell on a muddy forest road. Unfortunately, a coach came, and I would have been run over if I had not jumped aside.

My inkwell just fell and its content spilled over my diary. If the inkwell had not been almost empty, it surely would have ruined it.


End file.
